Redeption
by Roxann1472
Summary: Escaping with her life, Maryse tries to leave her abusive boyfriend Ted and heat things up with his best friend.


_**Redemption **_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters mention in this fic.

_**Summary:**_ Escaping with her life, Maryse tries to escape her abusive boyfriend Ted and heat things up with his best friend.

Smudges of her favorite Revlon ruby red lipstick left trails down her long smooth neckline. Smirking in the mirror, Maryse wiped the only evidence that could trace her and her mystery lover's night of passion. Pulling her hair out from a messy bun, she mentally cursed herself for not remembering how her hair was when Ted last saw her. And if things couldn't get any worse, she was ten minutes late, which was a total disrespectful act in Ted's book.

Making a sharp u- turn, she pulled in the last driveway, waiting impatiently for the garage door to open.

"Come on you stupid thing!" she said banging on the dashboard. When the squeaky door finally ascended, the engine went dead and she peer in the rearview mirror to make sure all her clothes were neatly in place. Leaning toward the back seat, she reached for a big bag and through it in the trunk. It was one of the many gifts her handsome crush indulged her with, but she couldn't bring it in the house, not just yet, that's if she didn't want Ted asking hundreds of questions of where it came from.

"Baby I'm home…you won't believe the fun we had." She said hanging her white fur coat on one of her super expensive hangers. Heading up to their bedroom, she froze on the second floor, when she heard soft music playing from their third floor.

"Oh how sweet, he must of waiting up for me…maybe he even got me a present," she thought before continuing up the extra steps.

The glass sliding door that lead to the outside patio windows were fogged with steam from their Jacuzzi. The sound of smoothing music fitted oh so perfectly with the splashing sounds of water in the back ground.

"Ted baby?" She called for him but he couldn't hear her over the music. Now sliding the door open, her face went from a French royal princess, to a confuse scared cat that was about to get ran over. Stunned she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was Ted and her enemy on Smack down Kelly Kelly in a peculiar position. Her legs bucking wildly free behind her ears, while Ted suckles at her perky breast and forcing his self deeper and deeper. Her moans and his groans made Maryse feel a tingling sensation growing, but quickly ignored those thoughts when she jab the radio off.

"Maryse?" stunned Kelly got up and grab a nearby towel, Ted grinning zipping his pants.

"What the fuck is going on?" Furious she asked but didn't wait for any answers. Leaping she lunged herself at Kelly and planted her face down, banging her head on the open ground.

"Arg get off me bitch!" Kelly trying to pull her hair out of Maryse hands. Racing down the stairs Kelly slither in the living room.

"I want that bitch out of my house!" Maryse demanded.

"It's okay baby, I'll see you later." Smirking Ted open the front door to watch Kelly leave.

"Ill see you on Smackdown bitch" Kelly said before getting her keys out her purse and pulling off in a strange expensive red car she knew she couldn't afford... Maybe Ted brought it for her.

"Ted, you no good bustard…how could you…!"

Throwing her down on the floor, he got on top choking her screaming "I had a little conversation with Layla. According to her she didn't go to the mall with you today," he pause letting his statement sink in. "So where have you been?"

"Get your hands off of me!" she gargle, her face began to turn blue and she was sure hideous bruises would be on her smooth delicate neck the next morning.

"No! Not until you tell me who you've been laid up with!" his grip loosens a little so she could talk.

"I been at the mall"

"Liar!" he screamed in her face before getting up and running a hand in his wet hair.

"You know I do a lot for you…I get your hair done… take you on shopping sprees… and I get u those French manicures you love so much" he said waving his hands like a madman "so at least you owe me enough to tell me where you've been."

Sure she would of love rubbing it in his face that she was out fucking his best friend. But she didn't want to jeopardize his job and hers. Ted's million dollar daddy would of probable bribed Vince, and everybody knows with Vince money talks, sending her and her lover packing to the unemployment line. Then she would have to go back to Canada as a waitress and her favorite Smackdown superstar back working in his uncle's old smelly gym.

The color slowly returning to her face, she got up and darted her eyes in the kitchen.

"Bitch are you listening to me?"

Running she ran in the kitchen to try to put some distance between them but slipped on a throw rug, Ted crashing right behind her. Tossing her up on the counter, he ripped at her clothes letting rage guide his actions.

"No stop!"

"All I ever wanted to do was be a good man to you and give you the world, but if you want to go out and act like a whore then ima treat you like one." unzipping his pants he bend her over and brutally raped her, slowing she lost conscious.

Peacefully she slept, she was having a dream of yesterday's events of her sweetheart, who never yelled at her or told her if she didn't live by his rules he would do unmentionable things to her.

_**Beginning of dream**_

Explosions of red and green flairs filled the open sky with gorgeous stars. It was the fourth of July and Raw and Smackdown were celebrating their annual Summer Slam event. Vince gave the whole roster a weekend off. No picture signing, no backstage appearances and certainly no training. Maryse loved her job but just to have the time to relax with friends or even sleep in all day was one of the things she looked forward to.

"I'm glad you're here with me", His deep voice vibrated against her ear. "I mean with summer slam just two days way, I thought you would ditch me for shopping," he laughed twirling strands of her long blond hair.

"I would have gone shopping but I need your credit card," she teased entangling herself in his massive embrace.

"Mmm," he kissed her lips before giving her neck the some attention. "Maryse we need to talk"

"About what?"

"You…Me… Ted"

"Oh can't that wait…I mean were sitting here watching beautiful fireworks…can't it wait?"

"Okay," he said before kissing her again.

_**End of dream**_

"Bitch wake the fuck up!," Ted said smacking her face "get up and make me breakfast."

Stirring she sled out the bed, not remembering how she got there. "Can I at least wash up first?" she pleaded.

"Yeah clean yourself up…you look a mess."

Locking the bathroom door, she slid down the white tile. Sobbing she didn't know how much of Ted's abuse she could take. He had beaten her before but never raped her. His rage was escalating and she was positive next time he would kill her.

"Son of millionaire murders girlfriend," the headlines would read in the newspaper or would his father try and bribe the courts too?

"Hey what's taken you so long?," he banged at the door.

"I'm brushing my teeth"

"Well hurry up I'm hungry"

"Okay," she tried to sound cheerful. Maybe if she did everything he asked and kept him pleased, he wouldn't treat her like a caged animal. How hard was it to please a man anyway?

Wiping some steam from the cabinet mirror, she cringed at the sight of massive black and blue bruises on her face and neck. Cover girl's makeup wouldn't even be able to help her this week.

Work.

She didn't want the other diva's to see her like this. She had to keep her "Oh my gosh I'm so much better than you" attitude up, but she wanted to go to work to see her loves face. Should I call off or just go and show the world that my crazy boyfriend beats me viciously?

She dried herself off and quickly got dress, before heading down to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Loud arguing and screaming could be heard from across the street, so she open the back door to hear better. Peering out she wanted to see what was going on outside, but a strong grip pulled her back in.

"If you ever disrespect me like that in public I would kill you,' he said slamming the door back close. "Do you understand,?" his voice deep with dominance.

"Yes Ted, I understand, and your breakfast is ready" scooping some eggs and bacon on a golden plate, she than filled his cup with his favorite band orange juice.

"Maryse, I have a meeting today, so I'll be home late" his voice went back to the loving man she fell in love with. Why couldn't he be like this all the time?

"Okay I have to stop by the gym, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh speaking of the gym, I need you to drop off Randy's dumbbells; he's been bugging me for weeks to get them back."

Looking away she blushed at the sound of her secret lover's name, Randy. Blood rushing to her checks when she recall tracing Orton on his chest.

"Oh okay," was all she could muster without giving herself away.


End file.
